Harry Potter Mortifago?
by cornamentaa
Summary: FF, en el que Harry se pasa al lado oscuro... entren y lean Capi 2 en proceso
1. 01:Un ataque inesperado

**1**

**Un ataque inesperado**

Era una noche tormentosa, la lluvia caía con gran fuerza sobre una gran mansión de grandes piedras grises oscuras, de vez en cuando con algún rayo se iluminaba dándole un toque terrorífico y siniestro, por una pequeña ventana de la zona más baja de la mansión, que daba a una pequeña mazmorra, estaba sentado en una cama bastante aturdido un joven de 16 años, Harry Potter miraba por la pequeña ventana como caía la lluvia, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas a tras , pero le era muy difícil concentrarse ya que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza de lo que le dolía, pero aun así intento recordar

flashback

Harry estaba en el callejón Diagon con Ron y Hermione y los demás Weasley comprando los libros y el resto de material de 6º curso de Hogwarts, como de costumbre la Orden del Fénix iba a cada rincón que fuese Harry cubriéndole la espalda, cuando se pudo librar de ellos se fue con Ron y Hermione a tomar un helado,

¿quien será el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-pregunto Ron dándole un chupeton a su helado

no se pero esperemos que no sea tan malo como Umbridge…-dijo Hermione

Snape seguro que estará como loco por conseguir el puesto…-dijo Ron fríamente – y no se si es peor que Umbridge…

¿Harry que te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry que estaba con la mirada perdida

he…nada…-dijo este sobresaltado por la pregunta, estaba pensando en Sirius, en como caía tras el velo,

a ti te pasa algo, sabes que puedes contárnoslo…

no me pasa nada solo estaba pensando…-le corto Harry,

se que le hechas de menos…pero tienes que superarlo…-dijo Hermione poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándolo seriamente

si Harry… tienes que olvidarte de el…no…no volverá…-dijo Ron

¡claro!-dijo Harry dejando el tono amable y triste -¡vosotros no sabéis lo que es perder al único ser querido que te queda…al único que fue como un padre… vosotros tenéis padres y tu hermanos…yo ya no tengo nada!- grito furioso levantándose de la silla, Hermione y Ron le miraban con la boca abierta aterrorizados,

Harry…-dijo Hermione –si que te queda alguien…nos tienes a nosotros…

y también a mis padres y mis hermanos que sabes que eres como un hijo para ellos…y un hermano para mi…-dijo Ron levantándose de su silla

de verdad…

pues claro- dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez

siento haberos gritado… no se…no pude controlarme…-dijo Harry sentándose en la silla y mirando a Ron y Hermione

no importa Harry- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Los tres amigos se pusieron rumbo al caldero chorrenate, donde los padres de Ron y el resto de la orden les esperaban, se pararon delante de la tienda de quiddicht contemplando dos escobas que había en el escaparate, la primera escoba que estaba a la derecha tenia un trozo de pergamino colgado en el palo que decía:

**Nimbus 3.000**

_La casa de escobas Nimbus saca al mercado por fin la esperada Nimbus 3.000, Salida al mercado a la vez que la Saeta de Hielo la nueva versión de la Saeta De Fuego. Se espera una gran rivalidad entre las dos escobas ya que las dos son las escobas más rápidas del mercado, la Nimbus 3.000 trae muchos cambios comparada con su predecesora la 2002, esta con un palo de roble macizo casi indestructible y aplicados en el una gran cantidad de hechizos de seguridad… hace de esta escoba la mas segura, también a destacar su aumento de velocidad de 0 a 360 Km. /h en solo 7segundos con una velocidad máxima de 640 Km./h._

A la izquierda de esta estaba la Saeta de Hielo que también tenia un pergamino que decía:

**Saeta de Hielo**

_La Saeta de Hielo la nueva versión de la Saeta de Fuego, esta ultima la mas vendida en el ultimo año, sale al mercado a la vez que la Nimbus 3.000 la esperada escoba de la casa Nimbus, los creadores de la escoba afirman que esta escoba es mas rápida y segura que su predecesora, con un nuevo mecanismo de reconocimiento que solo permite el uso a su propietario, quedándose parada cuando otros intentan montarla a menos que el dueño de su consentimiento, esta escoba alcanza hasta los 700 Km./h y tiene una aceleración de 0 a 360 de solo 3 segundos, una escoba solo para los magos mas expertos, es sin duda la mas rápida del mercado, gracias a su fabricación artesana su forma aerodinámica responde a los mas mínimos movimientos facilitando así los giros cuando se alcanza la velocidad máxima._

con esa escoba tienes que poder atrapar la snicht en dos segundos- dijo Ron mirando la Saeta de Hielo con la boca abierta

lo que tienes que poder es pegarte un buen batacazo con ella- dijo Harry

será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que nos echen una buena bronca- dijo Hermione empujando a Harry y a Ron fuera del escaparate, así que se pusieron de nuevo de camino al caldero chorreante, caminaron por el callejón sin hablar recorriendo las tiendas, de repente delante de ellos venían tres magos gritando y corriendo hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron los tres a su lado antes de perderse de vista escucharon unas palabras entre sus gritos

no vayáis…no vayáis…el...el…esta aquí….-pero no escucharon mas

¿que esta quien?- pregunto mirando Harry a Ron y Hermione, pero estos solo le miraron confusos como el, siguieron caminando y otra vez se acercaron mas magos y brujas gritando lo mismo con las caras pálidas y aterrorizadas,

algo no va bien…-dijo Hermione preocupada

Hermione como si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta…-dijo sarcásticamente Ron

¿que podrá ser?-preguntó Harry

no se seguramente se a escapado algún animal de alguna tienda…-dijo Ron casi convencido de que así era

-no seguro que no es eso…-dijo Hermione seriamente – se referían a alguien…y al ver el pánico de sus caras … es alguien muy temido… y solo se me ocurre una persona….-dijo Hermione horrorizada como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo

no… no estarás pensando… que el…que el esta aquí verdad…-dijo Ron tan horrorizado como Hermione

si es así si Voldemort esta aquí…-dijo Harry ignorando el grito estremecedor de Ron al oír ese nombre, -ya sabemos a quien busca… y para que…-dijo Harry tan bajo que casi no le pudieron escuchar

¿pero como ha podido venir aquí? Esto esta lleno de magos y brujas… tiene que estar loco para entrar aquí…-dijo Ron confuso

o no le importa arriesgarse para conseguir su propósito…-dijo Hermione preocupada

¿y que hacemos? Tenemos que llamar a la orden Harry esta en peligro…- grito nervioso Ron

lo primero es que vosotros dos os vayáis de aquí inmediatamente…el solo me quiere a mi, y no dudara en mataros a los dos…. Igual que hizo con Cedric-dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos

¿piensas que te dejaremos aquí solo?-dijo Hermione dando un codazo a Ron

si...esto… ¡no te dejaremos aquí solos!- dijo Ron apresuradamente

bueno pero al mas mínimo peligro os vais…-dijo Harry muy serio, Hermione y Ron asintieron rápidamente y los tres volvieron a caminar rumbo a donde procedían los gritos de terror ahí al doblar esquina se hizo visible lo que mas temían una fila de unos 10 magos con túnicas negras y largas y con mascaras blancas con agujeros estaban mirando como uno mas adelantado al resto con una túnica negra con capucha que le tapaba el rostro estaba apuntando con la varita a un hombre tendido en el suelo que se retorcía de dolor emitiendo fuertes chillidos,

¿te lo preguntare otra vez…donde esta Potter..?-dijo una voz aguda y fría que salía debajo de la capucha

no…lo se…ya te lo he dicho…prefiero morir antes que decírtelo…-dijo el hombre retorciéndose mas que nunca dejando ver su cara

¡papa!-grito Ron pero solo pudieron oírlo Harry y Hermione –tiene a mi padre…

Pues entonces muere…-volvió a decir la voz levantando la varita -¡AVADA….

¡NOOOOOOO!- grito Harry corriendo hacia el señor Weasley, el Hombre de la capucha bajo la varita

Potter… que agradable sorpresa, un poco mas tarde y hubieses asistido a la muerte de Weasley…no nos quería decir donde estabas así que ya no me servia de nada….-dijo la voz malvadamente, el hombre levanto los brazos hacia la capucha retirándola dejando ver la huesuda y blanca cara de Lord Voldemort, de repente la cicatriz le empezó a doler como hacia siempre que miraba a Voldemort, el dolor era insoportable entre risas de los mortifagos Harry cayo al suelo de rodillas frotándose la cicatriz con las manos,

que…que quieres de mi…-dijo Harry con dificultad

que, ¿que quiero?-rió Voldemort los mortifagos rieron también

que pasa…. ¿Estas sordo?- vacilo Harry

andas de gracioso e Potter…quizás esto te baje un poco los humos…-dijo Voldemort apuntándolo con la varita, - ¡crucio!- Harry noto que sus huesos se rompían resistirse era peor solo le causaba mas dolor, estaba perdido, de esa no iba a salir, no estaban los de la orden ni tampoco Dumbledore el único que le podría ayudar en esa situación, pero de repente alguien se puso delante de Harry recibiendo la maldición y impidiendo que diese a Harry, este se quedo quieto en el suelo incapaz de levantarse, echo una mirada al frente para divisar que era lo que se había puesto delante de el, allí la vio retorciéndose de dolor estaba Hermione en el suelo gritando de dolor, Voldemort la miraba con asombro y con odio a la vez

asquerosa sangre sucia, apártate de ahí…- y con un movimiento de la varita Hermione salio por los aires y cayo varios metros mas alante en el suelo fuertemente,

¡HERMIONE!-grito Harry mirando a Hermione que no se movía, -Ron ayúdala-le grito a Ron, este fue corriendo hacia la chica recostándola en su regazo y mirándola con lagrimas en el los ojos

¡MALDITO SEAS, PAGARAS POR ESTO!- grito Harry a Voldemort levantándose dificultosamente y sacando la varita,

oh… Potter va a luchar- rió Voldemort y los mortifagos volvieron a reír

vamos a ver si sabes algo nuevo Potter…-dijo provocando a Harry

¡CRUCIO!-grito Harry con furia, y un rayo de luz verde salio de su varita a toda velocidad hacia Voldemort, pero este lo desvió con otro movimiento de varita hacia unas mesas cercanas e incendiándolas,

vaya Potter…ese crucio a estado muy bien… haber que te parece el mío- dijo Voldemort volviendo a apuntar con la varita a Harry, este noto por segunda vez como si los huesos se le rompiesen,

Que Potter, ¿te ha gustado mi cruciatus?-dijo Voldemort bajando la varita y riendo malvadamente

vamos a ver si consigues hacer algo mejor Potter…quizá si mate a alguno de tus amigos…- dijo Voldemort volviéndose hacia Ron y Hermione, y pasando la varita de uno a otro eligiendo a quien matar,

si… matare a la asquerosa sangre sucia…-Dijo apuntando con su varita al corazón de Hermione

¡¡antes tendrá que matarme a mi!-grito Ron poniéndose de pie delante de Hermione

tenemos aquí a un chico valiente…o quizás un pobre insensato…-dijo Voldemort, y los mortifagos volvieron a reír fuertemente,

pero si eso es lo que quieres…morir por una asquerosa sangre sucia…

¡¡cállese!.volvió a gritar Ron sacando también la varita

¿tu también quieres correr la misma suerte que Potter?-dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry que esta tirado en el suelo, pero Ron no dijo nada estaba en guardia preparado para atacar,

entonces muere…-dijo Voldemort levantando nuevamente la varita, -¡ABADA KE…. –pero en ese instante un rayo verde impacto en la espalda de Voldemort, este cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, atrás de el estaba Harry de pie dificultosamente con la varita en alto, los mortifagos echaron un paso adelante asustados, Ron miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y Voldemort miraba sorprendido a Harry, Voldemort levanto la varita lentamente y con un movimiento de ella desvió el rayo de Harry y se levanto lentamente,

he de decirte…Potter que me has sorprendido…no me esperaba que me atacases…debí imaginarme que estarías esperando la ocasión…pero no me esperaba un encantamiento tan fuerte…pero no lo suficiente para hacerme frente… y ese a sido un gran error…debiste matarme...la ocasión era perfecta Potter… pero no la has sabido aprovechar y ahora…morirás con tus amiguitos- dijo Voldemort levantando nuevamente la varita esta vez para lanzarle la maldición definitiva pero en ese instante sonó una voz familiar

Harry agáchate…- nada más oír eso Harry se tiro al suelo, y al instante un haz de luz plateado inundo todo el callejón, Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos hasta que el destello desapareció, Harry se levanto lentamente y echo un vistazo alrededor suyo, los mortifagos estaban todos tirados en el suelo inconscientes, Voldemort había desaparecido, Ron sujetaba aun a Hermione mirando a todos los lados para saber de donde había salido ese haz de luz,

¿Harry estas bien?- dijo alguien detrás de el

¡profesor Dumbledore, Voldemort esta aquí tenemos que huir- dijo Harry rápidamente

tranquilo Harry, ya se que Voldemort esta aquí, ve a ayudar al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger Harry… Voldemort puede estar escondido en cualquier parte, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí-dijo Dumbledore seriamente, Harry echo a correr hacia donde estaba Ron con Hermione entonces todo paso en una fracción de segundo cuando estaba a medio camino un rayo verde lo derribo, con los ojos muy abiertos Harry cayo sobre el duro suelo de piedra,

¡¡HARRYYY!-grito Dumbledore, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya no le escuchaba….

fin flashback

Harry se tumbo en la cama frotándose los ojos, estaba aturdido y le dolía aun mas la cabeza, ¿Por qué intentaría Voldemort matarme en el callejón diagon? Se pregunto Harry, ¿que es este lugar? ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Ron y a Hermione? ¿Dónde estaría Voldemort?... se llevó las manos a la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, además no sabia donde estaba ni por que y eso le intranquilizaba mucho, además hacia frío y olía a moho, pensó varias veces que podría estar en Hogwarts en una de las mazmorras, pero descarto esa idea al momento ya que en Hogwarts no había ventanas en las mazmorras y no creía que le llevaran a Hogwarts… también pensó que podría estar en algún cuartel de la orden pero si fuera así ¿Por qué le tendrían encerrado?... se levantó dificultosamente y fue a despacio hacia la puerta apoyó el oído sobre ella e intento captar algún sonido… pero lo único que escuchó fueron los truenos de afuera, fue desanimado a la cama y se tumbó pensando en donde diablos se encontraba y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

2

¿Harry mortifago?


	2. 02:Una difícil Decisión

2 Una difícil Decisión

Harry se despertó al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, igual de confuso, se sentó en la cama mirando con la mirada perdida la cerradura de la puerta, mientras que su cerebro era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas, de vez en cuando se levantaba para intentar captar algún sonido pero todo intento fue en vano.  
Harry estaba tumbado en la cama medio dormido cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, de un salto se puso de pie para ver quien la había abierto, ahí delante de la puerta estaba el elfo mas feo que Harry había visto nunca, este llevaba en la mano un plato lleno de comida,  
-¿quien eres tu¿Donde estoy¿Por qué estoy encerrado?- pregunto atropelladamente Harry al elfo, el elfo dejo el plato en el suelo le miro de arriba a bajo y tal como entro se fue sin decir nada y dejando a Harry mas confuso todavía, este se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando el plato de comida, el estomago le rugió como el rugido de un león, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre, se lanzo a por el plato y se puso a comer como cuando perro no ha comido en varios días. Cuando acabo dejo el plato en el suelo y se tumbo en la cama con la mano en la tripa quedándose al cabo de unos segundos profundamente dormido.  
Harry se encontraba al pie de una gran montaña, miro a su alrededor inspeccionando cada rincón de la montaña, su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña entrada a lo que seria una cueva, no sabia el que pero algo le decía que debía entrar en esa cueva, sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia la entrada que estaba casi cerrada por dos grandes rocas, se paro junto ellas, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la acerco ala pequeña abertura y con un suave movimiento una débil luz brilló de la punta de la varita iluminando tenuemente la entrada de la cueva, se acercó un poco más a la abertura para echar un vistazo a la cueva, había un estrecho camino que partía en dos, Harry entró a la cueva agachado para no darse contra el rocoso techo. Se paró delante de los dos caminos decidiendo cual coger y preguntándose a donde darían a parar, decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, con la varita en alto alumbrándole el estrecho camino, avanzó a buen ritmo, cada vez hacía mas frío y parecía que el camino nunca acabaría, Harry empezó a sospechar que no llevaría a ninguna parte pero algo le decía que debía continuar que algo le esperaba al final del camino, pasada media hora el camino se iba ensanchando poco a poco, y Harry pensó que ya no quedaría nada para llegar al final del camino finalmente llego al final del camino pero allí no había nada, decepcionado se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que diese un paso se escucho una voz grave furiosa y dormida a la vez.  
-¡quien osa adentrarse en la cueva de mi señor sin su permiso!-grito la voz Harry confuso y asustado por la repentina voz se volteo y miro alrededor para ver quien había dicho eso, pero no vio a nadie, confuso se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dispuso a salir de la cueva pensando que serian alucinaciones suyas -¿A dónde te crees que vas?- hablo de nuevo la voz, Harry se volteo de nuevo inspeccionando cada rincón de la cueva buscando en vano ala persona que le estaba hablando,  
-sal de donde quieras que estés- dijo Harry mirando a todos los lados -¿y tu pretendes batirte en duelo con mi señor si ni siquiera puedes verme?-se burlo la voz,  
-¿batirme en duelo¿con tu señor…de que me estas hablando?-pregunto Harry confuso y algo enfadado por el tono burlón de la voz -¿si no has venido a batirte con mi señor entonces que haces en esta cueva?- pregunto ahora la voz -eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo Harry -vaya tenemos un gracioso, si es así, será mejor que te vayas aquí no haces mas que estorbar- dijo la voz cansinamente -un momento… ¿por que me tendría que batir con tu señor?- pregunto Harry algo confuso -¿para qué?-dijo indignada por la pregunta la voz –todo el mundo que sabe de él quiere batirse en duelo con mi señor pero nadie lo ha conseguido derrotar todavía….-dijo orgullosa la voz -¿pero quién es él?-pregunto Harry aun más confuso -muy listo chico pero me temo que eso no te lo voy a poder contar…así que no vuelvas más por aquí, o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte si sales con vida de esta cueva…-dijo la voz fríamente -espera un momento dime quien es tu amo y por que la gente quiere batirse en duelos con el y sobre todo para que…- dijo Harry sin síntomas de querer abandonar la cueva -te lo advertí, te dije que abandonaras la cueva, pero veo que eres demasiado terco…-dijo la voz, de repente de una esquina apareció entre humos un mago bajito, con una túnica azul desgastada, el hombre tenia la varita en alto listo para atacar,  
-di tus ultimas palabras chico- dijo el mago, este antes de que Harry pudiese hacer nada ya le había lanzado un maleficio el rayo iba a dar a Harry, cuando de pronto la imagen se nubló y la voz del mago iba alejándose y hasta hacerse inaudible, y Harry despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente, miro alrededor suyo para ver si se encontraba en la cueva y buscar al mago, se relajo un poco al ver que estaba en la mazmorra aunque al pensar eso le puso un poco nervioso¿que había sido ese sueño? Se pregunto Harry¿donde estaría esa cueva¿por qué el mago le atacaría? Pensó que solo sería una pesadilla, pero es que había sido tan real… se decía una y otra vez. Se fijo un momento en la pequeña ventana y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ya era de noche, se pregunto cuanto tiempo pretendían dejarle encerrado en esa asquerosa mazmorra, cuando sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta por segunda vez en el día, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio quienes entraban en la pequeña mazmorra.  
Tres hombres altos y con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas entraron en la mazmorra cerrando la puerta tras ellos estos miraron a Harry, este estaba pálido al ver que estaba en una mazmorra con tres mortifagos, solo y sin varita,  
-siéntate Potter-dijo firmemente uno de ellos -estaré solo y sin protección¿pero crees que haría caso a un asqueroso mortifago como tu?- dijo Harry mirando al mortifago con asco -como quieras Potter, ya cambiaras de opinión…-dijo el mortifago sin perder la calma, Harry se sorprendió del tono amable del mortifago y supuso algo no iba bien, o eso creía…  
-de todas formas Potter venimos para traerte ropa limpia, el Señor Oscuro tiene que hablar contigo y no le gusta que la gente este mal vestida y sucia cuando haban con el…- dijo el mortifago dejándole a Harry en la cama un pantalón y una túnica negra parecida ala que llevaban ellos -¿piensas que me pondré eso para hablar con Voldemort?-dijo Harry con burla -si aprecias tu vida si…-dijo el mortifago -¿y de que quiere hablar Voldemort conmigo?-pregunto Harry secamente -deja de llamar así al Señor Oscuro en mi presencia…y eso no te lo puedo decir, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo…-dijo el mortifago dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la mazmorra seguido de los otros dos mortifagos, Harry les vio salir sin decir nada, se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza,-¿que habrá pasado para que me capturasen los mortifagos, no había Dumbledore lanzado un hechizo de distracción a Voldemort?- Harry recordaba como Dumbledore se había aparecido en el callejón y lanzo el hechizo de distracción y como Voldemort se había escondido para después lanzarle un hechizo traicionero, pero Harry estaba convencido de que Dumbledore había conseguido escapar con Harry Hermione y Ron del callejón… a menos que…a menos que Voldemort…-NO- grito una vocecilla en la cabeza de Harry, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore seguía con vida y que había logrado escapar… pero entonces ¿por qué no le llevó con el? Por que dejo que Voldemort le secuestrase, tenia que haber pasado algo muy grave para que Dumbledore dejase a Harry en manos Voldemort…- ¿y Voldemort porqué no me mato cuando tubo la oportunidad¿de que querrá hablar conmigo?- se preguntó Harry así mismo, miro la ropa que le habían traído los mortifagos, -estaré perdido y sin esperanzas de vida, pero no le daré el gusto a Voldemort de vestirme como uno de ellos…-pensó Harry, se acomodo un poco en la cama y esperó la llegada de Voldemort, Harry no estaba seguro de que quería hablar Voldemort pero estaba seguro de que no seria para hablar de quiddicht ni mucho menos. Por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día la puerta se volvió a abrir, Voldemort entro en a mazmorra con expresión triunfante con dos mortifagos siguiéndole por detrás, -veo Harry, que no te has puesto la ropa que te trajeron mis mortifagos…-dijo Voldemort cambiando a una expresión seria pero conservando la calma -jamás me pondría los mismos trajes que tus seguidores- dijo Harry sacando toda su valentía, a pesar de que se sentía indefenso sin su varita -bueno… no es por esto por lo que he venido a hablar así que iré directo al grano…-dijo Voldemort sin hacer caso del comentario de Harry – si te he dejado con vida, Harry… es para que te unas a mi…  
-¡que!-le corto Harry levantándose de golpe de la cama y mirando incrédulo a Voldemort –piensas que me uniría a ti…tu que mataste a mis padres…y a mi…y a mi padrino…  
-Harry eso son cosas del pasado…cosas que debes de olvidar…  
-¿Cómo quieres que olvide la muerte de mis padres, la de Sirius, la de Cedric… y el año pasado cuando casi tus mortifagos matan a mis amigos?- gritó Harry con rabia -¿tus amigos Harry?... ¿Llamas amigos a gente que te abandona en combate?... ¿Cuando te dejan tirado como a un perro delante de tu enemigo sin apenas importarles? Yo creo que eso no es amistad Harry…  
-¿Qué estas diciendo, mis amigos nunca me abandonarían en combate, nunca me oyes… ¡NUNCA!- gritaba Harry sin creer ninguna palabra de Voldemort -Creo, Harry que deberías de ver algo antes de tomar una decisión precipitada…-dijo Voldemort con calma sacando una botellita de cristal con un líquido plateado dentro de ella, Harry reconoció al momento lo que era,  
-quiero que primero veas este recuerdo… creo que influirá mucho en tu decisión, y espero que después de verlo tomes la decisión correcta -dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry, este le lanzo una mirada asesina,  
-nada que vea en ese estúpido recuerdo me hará pasarme a tu asqueroso bando Voldemort- dijo Harry -bueno, ya veremos lo que opinas de mi bando, cuando descubras como es el tuyo…-dijo Voldemort manteniendo la calma, -ahora Harry veremos el recuerdo quieras o no- acto seguido saco la varita y con un movimiento apareció de la nada un pensadero igual al que tenia Dumbledore en su despacho, Harry que sabia que era mejor colaborar al no tener su varita a mano no opuso resistencia y se aproximó a Voldemort cuando este le hizo una seña para que se acercara,  
-bien Harry, creo que ya sabes cómo funciona esto…-dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry, este asintió con la cabeza –bien entonces no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Voldemort acercándose al pensadero y empujando a Harry dentro también, Harry notó la misma sensación que siempre notaba al usar el pensadero, segundos después Voldemort y el se encontraban en un estrecho callejón en el que apenas llegaba un rayo de luz Harry supuso que se encontrarían en el callejón nocturno, Voldemort le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que le siguiese Harry le siguió aunque dudo un segundo pero no quería tener problemas, será mejor hacerle caso pensó Harry, cuando doblaron una de las esquinas se encontraron a un grupo de hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas perforadas, ahí adelante estaban los mortifagos escuchando algo que les decía otro hombre con túnica también oscura pero este sin mascara, era Voldemort seguramente haciendo los últimos preparativos para el ataque -vamos Harry ahora seguiremos a mis mortifagos y a mi- dijo Voldemort, justo en ese momento los hombres encapuchados se ponían rumbo al callejón diagon, Harry avanzaba alado de Voldemort tenia ganas de pagarle, matarle por lo que le había hecho al padre de Ron y a Hermione pero se sentía indefenso sin su varita no podía hacer nada ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño…  
-tranquilo Harry ya se te pasaran esos deseos después de que descubras como son de verdad tus amigos- dijo Voldemort como si hubiese leído la mente de Harry -me da igual lo que digas, no creo ninguna de tus palabras, algún día pagaras por todo…- dijo Harry furioso -esperare ese día encantado Harry, pero no creo que llegue tal día- sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el callejón diagon, como era habitual las calles estaban abarrotadas de brujas y magos que iban a comprar todo tipo de cosas, la gente que aun no se percataba de la presencia de los mortifagos iban de tienda en tienda algunos con grandes paquetes otros miraban los escaparates, pero ninguno sospechaba que tras unas cajas se encontraban un pequeño grupo de mortifagos junto al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos y mas a un que estaban a punto de perturbar toda la calma del callejón,  
-bien – dijo el Voldemort del recuerdo – ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer…- dijo con vos sádica –si hace falta matar a unos cuantos sangre sucia para causar el pánico y así llamar la atención de la orden,  
-¿llamar la atención de la orden?- dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿para que ibais a querer llamar la atención de la orden-  
-eso Harry ya te explicare a su debido tiempo- dijo Voldemort -bien entonces partamos y recordad no hagáis nada a Potter ¿entendido?- susurro el Voldemort del recuerdo, todos los mortifagos asintieron y sacaron las varitas excitados -bien allá vamos, destruid todo a vuestro camino- grito Voldemort saliendo junto con los mortifagos de su escondite, entonces todo paso muy rápido decenas de rayos rojos y verdes salieron de las varitas de los mortifagos impactando en los escaparates de las tiendas en el suelo otros se perdían por el cielo al segundo cientos de gritos llenaron la calle principal del callejón los magos y brujas salieron corriendo por todas las direcciones sin sabes que pasaba, -vamos hay que encontrar a Potter- gritaba Voldemort a los mortifagos que seguían tirando rayos a diestro y siniestro, estos le siguieron calle abajo asustando a los magos y brujas que se encontraban la gente asustada al ver a Voldemort y sus esbirros gritaban y echaban a corren algunos caían al suelo sin vida tras el impacto de una maldición imperdonable, Harry no podía mas no podía ver como los mortifagos destruían todo a su paso y como mataban a la poca gente que se resistía a ellos tenía que hacer algo pero era imposible solo era un recuerdo y aunque pudiese seguía sin tener su varita lo único que podía ver era ver impotente como los mortifagos mataban a mas y a más gente inocente, la furia que sentía dentro de él era indescriptible quería matar a Voldemort mas que nunca, parecía que este lo había notado pues miraba a Harry sorprendido que pudiese contener tanta rabia, estaba empezando a dudar que tras ver el recuerdo no decidiese unirse a él aunque estaba confiado que la respuesta seria afirmativa. Seguían avanzando calle abajo la gente seguía gritando al ver a los mortifagos y a su jefe lanzando maleficios a todas las direcciones, de pronto uno de los maleficios se volvió contra ellos pero rápidamente estos lo desviaron el Voldemort del recuerdo se adelanto buscando al mago que lo había repelido -valla tenemos a un primer auror que quiere morir- bufoneo Voldemort, todos sus esbirros rieron el comentario de su jefe -hasta aquí es donde vais a llegar tú y tus mortifagos- dijo no del todo convencido el auror - no me hagas reír ni siquiera tienen convicción tus palabras- dijo Voldemort a la vez que sacaba rápidamente la varita lanzándole una maldición imperdonable, el rayo dio de pleno en el pecho del auror cayendo este al suelo sin vida -cada vez aceptan a mas incompetentes en el ministerio- dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras como lo solía hacer Malfoy, Harry mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al auror que estaba tirado en el suelo prefirió que prefería morir antes de ver más muertes, en un movimiento rápido se abalanzo contra el Voldemort real con la intención de quitarle la varita e irse de ese infernal recuerdo, pero este fue más rápido y esquivo fácilmente a Harry -Harry no compliques las cosas- dijo Voldemort apuntando con la varita a Harry y haciendo una floritura dejo a Harry inmóvil de hombros a cintura –así por lo menos no intentaras nada de nuevo hasta que veas el resto del recuerdo -libérame ahora mismo no quiero seguir viendo este estúpido recuerdo nunca me uniría a ti oyes nunca- gritaba Harry intentando liberarse del encantamiento pero todo era inútil no podía mover los brazos, Harry se dio por vencido así que decidió seguir pensó que seria mejor acabar con eso cuanto antes, seguían avanzando por las calles lanzando maldiciones por todas partes parecía que ninguno de la orden del fénix iba a aparecer por ahí, -¿dónde estarán los de la orden por que no vienen ya a detener a estos asesinos de una vez?- pensaba Harry, justo cuando parecía que ya ni iba a aparecer nadie los mortifagos se detuvieron de nuevo cuando el Voldemort del recuerdo les hizo una seña, Harry no veía quien era y el encantamiento paralizante no hacia mucho a su favor ya que no le dejaba casi moverse, entonces el Voldemort del recuerdo volvió a hablar -vaya vaya, tenemos aquí a un traidor a la sangre alguien que prefiere unirse a los muggles que a los de su sangre…-dijo con asco -sabemos que ambos tenemos conceptos diferentes- Harry reconoció al momento la voz del señor Weasley -¡señor Weasley!-grito Harry adelantándose hasta situarse al lado del señor Weasley, este portaba en alto su varita apuntando al Voldemort del recuerdo -Sé que no tengo posibilidades contra todos vosotros pero hare lo posible para que no hagáis mas destrozos en el callejón- dijo con valentía el seños Weasley -me alaga tu valentía, pero tenemos un poco de prisa…y además queremos saber una cosa… ¿Dónde está Potter?- dijo Voldemort jugueteando con la varita -antes me tendrás que matar a decirte eso- dijo poniéndose en guardia el señor Weasley -no todavía no te matare primero te torturare un poco hasta que te vuelvas loco y me digas donde esta Potter- Voldemort ya estaba alzando la varita antes de acabar la frase, al señor Weasley no le dio tiempo ni a esquivar el rayo que impacto ferozmente en su pecho, este cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Harry no podía mirar más sin hacer nada se sentía impotente por no poder impedirlo pero sabía que dentro de poco el mismo aparecería por una de esas esquinas acaparando toda la atención de Voldemort y así salvar al señor Weasley de una maldición imperdonable, y en efecto el Voldemort del recuerdo se preparaba para lanzarle la maldición cuando el Harry del recuerdo salió de una esquina poniéndose en medio del señor Weasley,  
-Potter… que agradable sorpresa, un poco más tarde y hubieses asistido a la muerte de Weasley…no nos quería decir dónde estabas así que ya no me servía de nada….- dio el Voldemort del recuerdo mientras el Harry del recuerdo intentaba proteger al señor Weasley, Harry se acerco a Voldemort -con esto crees que me uniré a ti? Solo con verlo siento más ganas de matarte algún día me las pagaras- dijo furioso Harry - ya lo comprenderás todo en los próximos minutos Harry- dijo con calma el lord – a te sugiero que te tapes los ojos, tu querido director está a punto de llegar- Voldemort tenía razón a los pocos segundos un haz de luz plateada baño todo el callejón, Harry escucho como los mortifagos que tenia detrás caían al suelo inconscientes,  
-ahora Harry presta atención a todo lo que va a ocurrir esto te demostrara como son en verdad los que se hacen llamar tus amigos- dijo Voldemort cuando el haz de luz ya había desaparecido Harry vio como Dumbledore le mandaba al Harry del recuerdo que fuese a ayudar a Ron y a Hermione, entonces Harry vio todo, como Voldemort escondido en una esquina lanzaba una maldición al Harry del recuerdo y como este caía al suelo, Dumbledore corrió hacia Ron y Hermione pasando de largo al Harry del recuerdo que estaba tendido en el suelo,  
Harry pensó que iría a comprobar cómo se encontraban ellos y después iría a rescatar al Harry del recuerdo -Profesor Dumbledore… ¿está muerto?- le pregunto Hermione a su director -si… pero eso ahora no importa tenemos que escapar de aquí , no podemos permitir que nadie mas muera- dijo secamente Dumbledore -¿pero y Harry? No le podemos dejar ahí…-dijo Hermione aunque su tono de voz decía lo contrario parecía que quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes -¡Hermione no digas estupideces el ya esta muerto debemos irnos antes de que nos mate a nosotros- gritaba Ron -si tiene razón señor Weasley no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo Dumbledore –esperad aquí, voy a coger a tu padre- dijo Dumbledore apareciéndose alado del señor Weasley, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era imposible le iban a abandonar ahí mismo sin siquiera importarles lo mas mínimo, era imposible sus amigos su director, los únicos a los que Harry confiaría su vida le estaban traicionando dejándolo ahí tirado sin siquiera mirar si estaba vivo, en ese momento Dumbledore se apareció delante de ellos con el señor Weasley -bien agarraros a mi brazo- dijo el director extendiendo el brazo Ron y Hermione hicieron caso y sin echas un último vistazo a Harry desaparecieron, Harry no podía creer aun lo que había pasado estaba en una especie de shock del que no podía salir sus amigos… su director… traicionado por ellos¿eso era lo que Voldemort quería que viese¿Ese era el verdadero plan de Voldemort, hacerle ver cómo eran sus amigos en realidad¿Demostrarle que estaba en el bando contrario, Harry no podía mas eso no podía ser la realidad seguro que estoy soñando pensaba Harry, si seguro que estoy en un mal sueño en el que despertare y estaré en la madriguera junto a Ron, venga Harry despierta, despierta¡¡DESPIERTAAA, -Harry regresemos hay mucho de qué hablar pero mejor hablarlo en "casa"- la voz de Voldemort hizo que Harry saliese del shock y darse cuenta de que todo lo que había sucedido era cierto, Harry sin decir palabra asintió, mientras el suelo se iba disolviendo y se cambiaba por el de la mazmorra en la que Harry estaba como prisionero,  
-bien Harry creo que con eso ya tienes una buena razón para unirte a mi bando, acabas de descubrir que nunca se puede confiar en nadie ni siquiera en tus propios amigos por que cuando te das cuenta ellos ya te han apuñalado por la espalda …- dijo Voldemort acercándose a la puerta – piensa bien en mi proposición Harry, juntos lograremos grandes cosas, cuando tengas una respuesta te estaré esperando, adiós Harry- y sin decir nada mas Voldemort salió de la mazmorra cerrando la puerta a su paso, Harry se sentó en la cama todavía no se creía lo que acababa de pasar traicionado por sus amigos, el que tantas veces había arriesgado su vida por salvarles así es como se lo pagaban traicionándole dejándole en las manos de Lord Voldemort una furia que nunca antes había experimentado se apodero de él, ganas de venganza de matar y de odio, ganas de matar a Ron y a Hermione pero sobre todo a Dumbledore. Ya había tomado una decisión, ya había decidido su destino, su camino junto a Voldemort antes enemigo ahora camarada. 


End file.
